transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
X Marks the Bot
Imperial Spaceport The Imperial Spaceport stretches out before you in all directions. A marvel of modern engineering, it is kept in a constant state of cleanliness and order by the hundreds of janitorial droids which skitter back and forth between and around visitors' legs. The huge landing area boasts repair facilities, terminals, and some of the most modern air and spacecraft on Cybertron. Several >starships< are currently in dock or leaving, and they appear to be representative of a wide sampling of the civilizations of the Galaxy. Pyramid Fighter is sitting on the landing pad, engines quickly warming up. "I don't know why I never thought of this before, but I have the perfect place to look for Wheeljack's old lab." He pauses seemingly for effect, then adds. "His old residence!" Olive and Sand colored Cybertronian Tetrajet is doing the same and replies, "I would imagine its guarded or massively locked to prevent situations just like what we are about to cause. Isnt it?" HV-911 UAV is sitting on the landing pad right beside the Pyramid Fighter plane designated Fusion, his rotors beginning to rev and spin as he prepares for takeoff. "Copy that, Gold Leader (Fusion). Standby, I'm receiving communication from Tower..." Coldwar is silent for a moment before chiming again over his comm system, <> "I've just received launch clearance from Tower. Take us out at your leisure." Pyramid Fighter says, "Ah...well I believe the correct term would be 'was'. 'Was' guarded and massively locked. Here, I'll show you what I mean." Iacon Plain The bright, golden light of Prima Facie and Altera lend this huge section of unbroken surface a soft glow, even through the thick layer of ground metal dust and debris that covers it. The flat, metallic plain continues as far as the optic to see, only to be broken in the distance by the broken ruins of a once great city. Like a Phoenix, the city of Iahex once rose from the ashes of Iacon, and like that same Phoenix, Iahex has once more burned itself out in the fires of war, returning again to ashes. Still, this dreary region of destruction and promises broken has an expectant quality to it, a waitfulness. The Phoenix's cycle is never-ending. Pyramid Fighter finally slows to a stop when they reach what was formerly Iacon airspace. "Here we are. Reports indicate the site of the old Autobot stronghold was captured by Decepticon forces during the last great campaign here." Pyramid Fighter adds with a touch of approval, "Along with virtually every other significant location on the planet." Coldwar scans the massive surface of the Iacon plain as the flight codenamed Gold Squadron streaks through the Cybertron skies on a mission of recovery. With Iahex looming in the distance memories of times long past begin to surface within Coldwar's processor, but he shares little of his own experiences within this region- as there was nothing but pain and death that surrounded both the victories and defeats of the past. <> Coldwar replies to Fusion as he closes on the Pyramid Fighter's wing. <> the Soldier remembers briefly. <> Olive and Sand colored Cybertronian Tetrajet is silient, but flies a tight formation as Fusions Wingmech. Pyramid Fighter dives for the surface. "Well," he muses. "Anything within the actual walls of Iacon would have been destroyed in the previous assaults. And Wheeljack was already deactivated before the ruins were cleared and Iahex was built in it's place...so I suppose there's not much point in searching the actual remnants. But if we're lucky, perhaps Wheeljack had one more more secondary labs. Far enough away that any...ah, mishaps wouldn't result in damage to other Autobot facilities?" He transforms and then lands on the far side of the ruins, out where there aren't any visible roads. "In fact, reports indicate Wheeljack could had limited flight capability..." Fusion transforms into robot mode. Coldwar pulls up slightly before transforming into his own robot mode, though when he lands he lands several meters in front of Fusion- his weapon leveled to a relaxed yet ready position. <> Gears grind, pistons pump, and sheets of metallic frame click into place revealing a robot in disguise! But not one of the good guys... Oh no, it's Coldwar! Fusion looks taken aback. "Permission? Of course." He raises one hand in a shrug. "We're all in this together, after all." Olive and Sand colored Cybertronian Tetrajet finally takes a look at the landscape, quietly taking stock of its condition now as opposed to when he truly last saw it, several million years ago. Such is war. He pulls up and transforms, waiting for waht Fusion is going to do. Cybertronian Tetra jet transforms into the pretty boy Decepticon, Windshear. <> Coldwar chimes to the other two Decepticons before starting off at a light jog, his metallic feet crunching against the debris littering the ground every so often as he makes good time toward his objective near the horizon. Red optics scan high and low, searching for any sign of what had been picked up about a minute ago. Whatever it was it was elusive, perhaps capable of stealth, or...maybe it was just a fuel cell that had finally reached its shelf life and just happened to burn out the moment they arrived on scene. Blech... Somewhere within the scattered rubble and debris not far behind the ground that Coldwar had just walked over there is a sudden movement, something barely noticable. If one wasn't looking in the Soldier's general direction they would have certainly missed it, however to the observer who happens to have a bit of luck on his side there it was... There it was. The movement of something very small, and for only an instant. Fusion moves off on a slightly different angle from Coldwar, also on foot now. He occasionally produces a handheld scanning device to take a few scans, comparing the data with that on a datapad held in his other hand. Windshear heads off in the opposite direction, using his internal scanners to scan the area. He pauses and removes one of his shoulder cannons, beings the sights out on it and carries it in a relaxes ready position as he visually and sensor scans ahead of him as he walks. Again there is the flicker of movement- still behind Coldwar as the Soldier continues off in the direction he had initially picked up the small energy spike. Unfortunately, with the other two Decepticons headed in opposite directions none are any the wiser for the moment... Coldwar reaches the general area, and pauses, his optics scanning diligently as he attempts to locate the source of energy. Shaking his head, the Decepticon breathes a quiet sigh before turning around. <> he comments and begins to make his way back toward the other two; however along the way his foot manages to come down on something particularly hard. The piece of a beam was nothing out of the ordinary, as it moved with the force of Coldwar's foot, but what was out of the ordinary is the tiny spider-like drone that is suddenly unearthed from its place formerly pinned beneath it. As if attached to a slingshot the moment the drone is freed from the weight of the beam it shoots forward like a rocket- the small mechanical bot taking off like a bat out of hell across the otherwise barrel Iacon plain. <> Fusion lifts into the air and arcs towards the location. He sets down in front of the bot (but still a good distance away). He spreads his legs and arms, feet braced wide apart with his weight forward and arms out to the side. His fingers flex and unflex. "It looks fast," he comments. "We'd best surround it before attempting to capture it." Windshear picks up the bot on his radar and tries to track it. "Yea its fast." he rumbles as he looses it on his scanners. He lifts into the air and flies over to Coldwar and Fusion, setting down gracefully. "Were you able to get a good look at it?" he asks Coldwar as he looks at the ground, idly kicking some debris around. Are there any more? Coldwar leaps into the air and transforms, <> he chimes as he begisn persuit of the speedy little drone. <> Gears grind, pistons pump, and sheets of metallic frame click into place to form a HV-911 Eagle Eye UAV! Fusion sidesteps a few paces, circling around so that the three Decepticons now form the points of an imaginary triangle with the bot in the center. "Everyone ready? Mind the spaces between us. And everyone take three steps forward. Slowly." He creeps closer, almost ready to dive for the bot. The tiny little bot zigs and zags suddenly as Windshear lands in front of it, apparently sensing that its path is obstructed. It shows little sign of slowing however, save for the speed lost by the course corrections yet continues on course for wherever it is headed. Coldwar finds himself lagging behind a bit, keeping decent pace with the bot but every passing nano-cycle increases the distance between the drone and himself by another meter. <> he notes, dropping from the sky to again persue on foot as ordered. Gears grind, pistons pump, and sheets of metallic frame click into place revealing a robot in disguise! But not one of the good guys... Oh no, it's Coldwar! Fusion lunges forward now. "Just keep it from escaping in that direction!" he calls, diving for the little thing. Windshear watches as Coldwar lifts into the air and then spies the bot in question suddenly. Quickly he transforms and bolts after the drone but from the direction Fusion indicated. The Tetrajet drops low and swings around to head the drone/bot off and attemps to herd him back toward Fusion and Coldwar. Pretty boy Windshear transforms into a Cybertronian pyramid/Tetrajet. Given the rather small size of the drone, three Decepticons moving to intercept it at once is nothing short of a recipe for potential disaster- and of course as Windshear moves to herd it back toward the other two Imperials the recipe is complete. *WHAM Coldwar slams into Windshear with enough force to ensure that neither one of them is going to be getting up without a scratch, as the drone literally springs into the air to avoid capture. While the colliding pair certainly found that Lady Luck wasn't exactly on their side at the moment, it becomes apparent that it was only because she'd focused her attention onto Fusion. The drone, on its way back down to the surface doesn't quite have the flight capability to avoid landing right into the Warfare Theorist's hands. On his aft, Coldwar groans doggedly as he attempts to climb back to his feet only to stagger a bit from left to right upon doing so. "Frag me that's smarts..." Fusion hefts the drone in triumph. His good cheer diminishes just a bit when he sees how the other Decepticons are faring, but then he shrugs. "Well, it was a team effort," he assures them. "Now then..." he begins turning the drone over in his hands, careful to keep a firm grip on the wriggling thing. "Doesn't seem like an Autobot design...but then that Wheeljack was no ordinary Autobot." Olive and Sand colored Cybertronian Tetrajet has no idea what happened. One moment he was herding a little punk bot and so focused on that he didnt notice that he put himself right into the path of Coldwar. With a SMASH he flips out of jet mode and tumbles to the ground. Some minor warndings pop on his HUD and he lays there for a moment wondering what the slag just happened. Then he starts laughing. "That was complete failure." he manages to get out through the laughter. He sits up slowly and looks at Coldwar, "You ok?" he asks as he flexes hsi wings running system checks on them to make sure they are ok. While waiting for Coldwar to answer he glances around looking for the lil bot and sees it land right in Fusions arms. He laughs as he gets his feet under him. "Yes, team effort, we meant to do that." he chuckles. Cybertronian Tetra jet transforms into the pretty boy Decepticon, Windshear. Coldwar shakes the fuzz out of his processor and then grunts a soft affirmative to Windshear. "Yeah... 'course, all a part of the plan..." he agrees before turning his attention to the objective. Taking a couple of steps closer to Fusion he lifts his chin slightly, observing the twitchy little robot. "Looks like a standard scouting drone to me... Definitely not one of ours," he notes, lending creedence to Fusion's claim that Wheeljack was no ordinary Autobot. Windshear joins the other two, a smirk on his face as Coldwar confirms it was all planned. Then he looks at the drone. Science isnt his thing and he didnt really know much about this Wheeljack so he doesnt comment. "Perhaps its databanks holds locations and projects this Autobot was working?" he gives a slight shrug, he doenst know really and kind of hopes he didnt make himself sound stupid just then. Fusion turns his gaze to trace over the path he saw it skittering on before being captured. "Did you see where it came from?" He says thoughtfully. "Perhaps it's been programmed to operate within a certain area. If we can trace it back to it's point of origin, we might be able to find out where it returns to when not scouting." Coldwar is silent for a moment as he glances back over his shoulder into the direction they had chased the robot from, and then he looks off into the direction into which it had been attempting to travel before they had stopped it. Deep in thought, the Soldier 'hums' aloud to himself before crouching low to the ground, a hand lifting from the barrel of his Frostbite Cannon to grace his chin as he stares into the distance- still silent for the umpteenth straight nano-cycle. "Maybe..." he starts, nodding in agreement with Fusion's assessment. "I concur. We should fit it with a tracer and release it. Track where it goes without us around." Windshear watches Coldwar, aware of what hes doing and says, "What if its intelligent enough to realizes its been fitted with a tracker?" "I don't think we have too many options," Coldwar replies with a nod to Windshear. "No guts, no glory... Without risk there is no payoff," he affirms, citing the Imperial Handbook word for word. Fusion holds the drone up. "Only one way to find out, I suppose." He examines the wiggling legs critically. "Besides, I believe if we attach a device at just the right point on it's carapace here, it won't be able to reach it."